powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Subjective Reality
The ability to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality. Combination of Reality Warping and Logic Manipulation. Variation of Boundary and Perspective Manipulation. Lesser version of Reality Dreaming. Opposite to Virtual Warping. Not to be confused with Fantasy Connecting. Also Called * Fantasy/Reality * Reality/Fantasy Capabilities User can manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality (what is and what isn't), turning one into the other and blurring the border between them. It allows users to bring anything into existence, including impossible things - especially impossible things, as fantasies care little about reality's limitations. Fantasies can be brought to life as independent existences, or infused into reality in more subtle ways. Users can also turn aspects of reality into fantasies, making them vanish as having never existed. By combining these two aspects, they can remodel existing things to their liking, or replace them with something entirely new. When using these capabilities at full power, the border between fantasy and reality becomes so thin that it might as well not exist. The affected area is no longer bound to reality and instead becomes an extension of the user's soul, a place where fantasy and reality are one and the same. In this impossible realm, unbounded by any rule, anything is possible, and things like "Heaven" and "Hell" are no longer just metaphysical concepts. Applications * Absolute Existence ** Absolute Will ** Belief Dependent Physiology ** Omnilock ** Self-Existence Manipulation * Absolute Wish ** Meta Regeneration ** Meta Summoning ** Nonexistence ** Omnificence * Alpha Reality ** Law Manipulation ** Logic Manipulation ** Meta Probability Manipulation ** Truth Manipulation * Existence Manipulation ** Dimensional Manipulation ** Dreamt Reality ** Existence Declaration ** Reality Warping ** Space-Time Manipulation * Fictional Lordship ** Fantasy Connecting ** Fantasy Element Manipulation ** Fantasy Travelling ** Fictional Mimicry * Imaginative Condition ** Imagination Empowerment ** Logic Defiance ** Status Manipulation * Meta Power Manipulation/Power Warping ** Desired Ability Manifestation ** Meta Ability Creation ** Meta Magic/Science ** Potential Creation * Reality Separation ** Freedom ** Meta Teleportation ** Reality Departure ** Reality Expulsion Techniques * Bring Forth: summoning * Deny It: defiance * Make Real: inducement * Redefine All: alteration * From Dust: creating * All Fiction: erasing * Back Reborn: remaking * Unbound World: full power Associations * Boundary Manipulation * Dual Warping * Mindscape Materialization * Perspective Manipulation Limitations * Various limitations are possible, including duration, number of uses, control, area affected. * User is incapable of doing an action they can't fantasize. * Users of Fictional Transcendence may be immune. Known Users Known Locations *The Dark Place (Alan Wake) *The Wyld (Exalted) *End of the Universe/The Outer Rim (Star Trek: TNG) *Great Hakurei Barrier (Touhou Project) Gallery File:Hogyoku_embedded_with_Aizen.png|The Hōgyoku (Bleach) removes the boundaries between fantasy and reality, granting Aizen's wish for transcendent evolution. File:Gremmy_Summons_Meteor.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) using his The Visionary ability to turn his own imagination into reality, either creating, changing, or erasing whatever he imagines. Katen Kyōkotsu- Karamatsu Shinjū.png|Shunsui Kyōraku's (Bleach) Bankai allows him to turn a story about suicidal lovers into actual powers... Ichidanme- Tameraikizu no Wakachiai.png|...one of them is Act 1: The Sharing of Pain... Nidanme: Zanki no Shitone.png|...Then Act 2: The Pillow of Shame... Sandanme: Dangyo no Fuch.png|...Then Act 3: The Abyss... Shime no Dan- Itokiribasami Chizome no Nodobue.png|...And finally Final Act: Thread Cut Blood Soaked Threat. File:Danzō Shimura (Naruto) Izanagi.gif|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) uses Izanagi to momentarily remove the boundary between reality and illusion in his personal space, turning himself and all fatal damage into a mere dream, and then reappearing as if nothing happened. File:Babutsu_Sozo.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) creating things from nothing via his Creation of All Things (the original technique from which Izanagi is derived). Demiurge H.png|Demiurge (Valkyrie Crusade) is a creator deity that can turn her own dreams and imagination into reality. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Transcendent Powers